


Come Into Another World

by david_bowie



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Bullying, Fluffy, Highschool AU, M/M, chigusa is a highschool student, holla, its pretty gay, m/m - Freeform, romantic, some violence, will tag mature later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/david_bowie/pseuds/david_bowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakan's school days are normal, scheduled, neat and boring. Not having close friend makes him feel lonely but how would he feel when a tall, dark student of the name Chigusa transfers suddenly, landing straight into Rakan's life? (very fluffy first fic pls be kind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First Chapter! I uploaded this fic on fanfiction years ago but i really wanted to get back to writing it again cos I love this series and need more love

so its fluffy at the start but i do plan for it to be more mature later on *winks a million times*

Please enjoy and forgive any grammar mistakes!

* * *

 

 

It was too early for Sawa Rakan’s liking to have a school assembly today.  Usually he doesn’t mind having the same routine, going to bed early and waking up, it was how things went in his life. Living alone in his grandpa’s house and taking care only but himself put a lonely atmosphere around the teen.

 

Rakan greeted his classmates everyday, talked to them and delivered flowers but once that was over he left school on his own and wouldn’t be seen until the next day.

 

The teen blinked and rubbed his eyes blaming last night’s loud weather taking his scheduled sleeping hours off balance. Rakan looked around the hall, seeing every face he greets, _the same faces....the same conversations....the same smiles but none are quite real when they smile at me_... Rakan thought sadly.

 

The headmaster signalled the end of his speech of the new school rules, Rakan listened but not with much interest today, _geez I’m tired today might not do some shopping today_

Rakan and his class stood and walked out of the hall but Rakan felt a thump into his shoulder.

‘’Oh, excuse me-‘’

Rakan felt his voice stop as he looked up properly through his tired eyes.

A tall, dark, handsome student looked down at the fair haired teen with cold eyes. From the second Rakan looked up at him he felt the metallic eyes pierce through his black long fringe. His mouth was a long line of a frown like he just smelled unpleasant

The older boy broke the odd eye contact and turned his shoulder to walk away.

_What was that? Well, manners so early in the morning isn’t to be expected right_....

Rakan watched the older boy’s back walking away. He searched his head to remember the student but nothing came to mind. _I don’t know who that was...how odd_

The lunch bell eventually rang and Rakan stretched at his desk. Friends crowded around him for a loan of his notes, the teen already accepted the fate of a hardworking student in a lazy class. Some girls nearby were chatting loudly and squealing but Rakan’s ears perked when he heard of a new student .

‘’Did you see him? Oh gosh he was so dark and brooding!’’

‘’I never saw him before, how did we never see him before! So not fair!’’

‘’We were lucky we stole a glance of him before the senior girls got their hands on him in assembly.’’

Rakan stood and walked to the group of excited girls with curiosity. The girls’ faces lightened up seeing Rakan soft smiling face.

‘’Excuse me but what do you know about-‘’

A sudden crash split through the room without warning. Without a word the teens ran towards the source of noise and leaned out of the open window. Rakan weaved through the crowd to see what happened.

The dark senior stood tall, rooted in the middle of the courtyard with students forming a circle around him quickly. Rakan scanned his face quickly to read the atmosphere but his face was yet hidden by his dark hair. _What happened? What it does it have to do with that guy?_

Rakan’s attention was grabbed when students ran over to pick up two boys from the ground. They were covered in trash and looked badly beaten up. _Wait, don’t tell me this guy did-_

Yet again, the dark teen gave a last glare at the beaten boys, turned his shoulder. But at the moment Rakan felt his stare quickly shift to the window where he was. The fair-haired boy only blinked back and watched his back as he walked away again.

_What on earth is this guy....?_

* * *

 

such a short chapter omg

but there's more to come dont worry


	2. Chapter 2

the gay

begins

* * *

 

 

Classes resumed like nothing happened just an hour ago. But you could not hear the school suddenly talk about the new dark and dangerous student. No-one has ever met him before and the only information students have collected only began that morning.

As much as Sawa Rakan didn’t like to hear gossip, he couldn’t help himself to lean towards talk about this odd guy. _It seems who only started this school today and what? Beats up some fellow classmates? I mean if this guy had a problem, he could’ve just talked it out with them right?_

Rakan leaned his chin into his hand and closed his eyes.

_If....if this guy hurts another classmate again I’ll have to...talk to the guy! I mean, maybe he’s not good expressing his feelings. It must’ve been pretty nerve-racking to go to a new school and not knowing anyone. So maybe he felt under pressure and...well it’s there’s no reason to beat people up!_

Rakan shifted his weight in his chair and changed his arm feeling pins and needles warming up in his legs.

_Well...I didn’t really see him beat up anyone did I? He was there only standing there, I mean...is it right for me to assume a new guy beat up his classmates?_

Rakan shook his head and let out an irritated noise. The young teen stood up from his desk and began to walk.

_If everyone is talking about him and trying to read him out then I’ll just ask him straight out!_

The fair-haired teen found himself really young in the senior hallways and as in young, young as a 12 year old. Seniors towered over Rakan and looked at him with questioning eyes.

_Why do I feel so uncomfortable...._

The young teen walked aligns with the corridors so he wouldn’t get too much attention of his small form. Rakan found the out the class that the student might be there but he might be at the headmaster’s office if the word of beating got around to the teacher staff...

As Rakan turned the corner, he saw a dark blur walk past him _Ack! It’s him!_ He jogged to keep up to the older teen’s pace.

‘’Excuse me, hey  um-‘’

The older teen stopped and turned to look down at him. Rakan found himself startled having direct eye contact and felt a little uncomfortable. The senior looked at him with the same eyes , cold and suspicious.

‘’I, uh’’

Rakan noticed he was alone with him in this corridor and his hands started to twitch. _Oh my god what’s wrong with me, just talk to him_

_‘’_ Is there something wrong about your hands?’’ a smooth voice called out

‘’Huh?’’

‘’It looks like you don’t know what to do with them. I don’t understand.’’

‘’O-oh no, my hands are fine, why wouldn’t they be, right?’’ Rakan whipped his arms behind his back and felt his face flush. The older teen face twisted in confusion and narrowed his eyes, analyzing him.

‘’But what I wanted to say to you is that it must be pretty hard on your first day of school right I can understand that I mean that’s terrifying and now everyone is talking about you and I never really liked gossip my grandpa told me that it’s not right so I figured I’d ask you in person but oh I didn’t introduce myself I’m Sawa Rakan’’

Rakan rushed, afraid of being tongue tied which doesn’t happen to him much. But seeing the older teen with an unchanging face made his face flush again.

A silence hung for a while and Rakan shifted his feet

‘’So....what’s your name?’’ he pulled a hopefully, confident looking smile

‘’Senroh Chigusa’’ He looked uneasy sharing this information but still stared at Rakan with a questioning glare. _Keep your cool Rakan, come on._

_‘’_ Chigusa-senpai, nice to know you! As I was saying earlier about you being new and all...’’

Chigusa leaned closer and peered closer to Rakan’s face with skeptical eyes. _Keep talking keep talking_

_‘’_ So I wanna be your friend!’’ Rakan burst in the empty corrider. Chigusa’s eyes widened and stood straight.

‘’So don’t beat up your classmates!’’

The two teens looked at each other for an odd silence. Chigusa’s eyes twitched just a bit for Rakan to notice and he lowered down to the younger teen.

Chigusa embraced Rakan tightly by having one arm around his small waist and his shoulders.

‘’Wha-wha-wha-‘’ Rakan stiffened by the sudden bear hug and felt his face heating up. Chigusa lifted his head from Rakan’s shoulder so he could look at Rakan’s flushed face.

‘’Isn’t this what friends do?’’ Rakan was baffled by the senior’s face looking confused like a child. _What-what is this?_

‘’Ahm, y-yeah sure...’’ The younger teen shifted his weight a bit to remind Chigusa he was still wrapped in his arms but Chigusa just smiled happily in return.

‘’I’m glad we’ve become friends Rakan!’’ Chigusa gave Rakan one last squeeze of a hug and walked off to class waving him goodbye. Rakan was left in the hallway to only wave weakly back.

_Well that went...easier than I expected....I think..._

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

im just giving a little violence warning before you read but nothing graphic really

* * *

_Well, my school life has become more....interesting?_

For a week, Rakan hasn’t found himself alone in school. At break, lunchtime a tall dark figure walks to his classroom on the dot and drags him to the fields to eat

_Before I’d just deliver my flowers to my classmates and eat by myself. Seeing someone wait for me and walk with me is so....I’m so not used to this!_

_‘’_ Rakan?’’

Rakan blinked out of his trail of thought to look at the older boy’s face. _How can a teenage boy have such handsome features...not fair, I still look like I did when I was in middle school...._

Chigusa pressed his hand on the grass to lean closer to Rakan.

‘’You haven’t talked yet, are you angry?’’

Rakan flinched a bit of his sudden closeness. _He starting to do this too much...a man needs personal space!_ Rakan leaned back for some distance and looked away

‘’Senpai, do you talk to anyone else in your class? I mean, other than me’’

‘’Why would I talk to other people when I can talk to you right now Rakan’’ Chigusa said simply.

_This guy..._

Chigusa jumped on a sudden thought ‘’Do you want to talk to other people than me, Rakan?’’ The senior looked at Rakan’s face with worry. _He looks younger than me when he pulls that face..._

Rakan looked up to think and replied ‘’Well, honestly I’m not that interested in talking to other people. I mean, they’re fine and all but I prefer to be myself at times.’’

‘’Even now? Would you prefer being with yourself?’’

‘’What? Oh, well...it’s interesting to talk to you Senpai.’’ Chigusa’s face smoothed into a hansome smile and his eyes warmed.  Rakan saw his genuine reaction and blushed a bit

‘’I-I mean, it’s no big deal or anything, having friends right?’’ _Rakan, lose the eye contact...aw man he’s still smiling at me_

‘’I like being your friend though, Rakan. Out of all the friends I had, I like you the best’’ Chigusa looking at Rakan’s flushed face

_I’m your only damn friend_

The bell rung and Rakan’s classmates left in pairs or groups to have fun after school. Rakan watched them go while packing his bag. _What’s to do really, after school though? Shopping? Karaoke? There’s not much in this small town..._

As a habit already, Rakan glanced by the door to see if Chigusa be there waiting for me. _The guy is like a puppy. I have to remind myself who’s the senior and junior._

Rakan did feel bit disappointed that Chigusa wasn’t there though. The junior let out a sigh and began walking out of the class.

 

Rakan took out his shoes from his locker just when he felt a tap on his shoulder. _Chigusa._

‘’Hey are you-‘’

Rakan stopped when he realised he looked at three older students that he didn’t recognize.  Three of them made a wall around him and Rakan began to feel his stomach drop.

‘’C-can I help you?’’ Rakan said rather weakly. The trio scoffed and one spat on the ground.

‘’Let’s take a walk, Rakan-chan’’ The tallest linked arms with Rakan and another put his arm on his shoulders pushing Rakan down. The third walked behind his back.

_Wha-wha-what is going on? Who are these guys?_

Rakan was led to the shed outside the building where the keep the PE equipment.  No-one was around to see him at all. _All gone to sing to terrible songs._

‘’Rakan-chan’’ The tallest addressed and Rakan looked up at him and gulped. ‘’You seem like a such nice guy and it’s really too bad.’’ He patted the junior’s bronze locks and the other two laughed.

‘’What do you want?’’

‘’You’ve been hanging out with that fucker Senroh and honestly, it makes me wonder why.’’ The senior straightened his back and gave a nod to both of his friends. ‘’You must have really poor opinion of friends if you’re gonna talk to him.’’

‘’What’s it to you who I’m friends with’’ The senior’s face hardened and his eyes flashed. _Why did I do that, why can’t I stay quiet._

 _‘’_ Because that piece of shit thinks he can get away beating me in a fight.’’ He growled.

_So Chigusa did beat up someone and it was this guy..._

_‘’_ So let’s not give him any ideas that he can go off and have fun with is new lovely friend, the flower boy.’’

The two seniors behind Rakan kicked him on the back and he fell to his knees. The trio took a step forward. ‘’Too bad it had to turn out like this, Rakan-chan’’

Rakan opened to mouth to talk and wheezed instead when he felt a heavy kick to his stomach. The three kicked him repetitively and all Rakan felt that he can do is guard his face with his arms.

 

It was later Rakan barely managed to catch the last train back to his house.

 _Home._  

Rakan limped to the door and didn’t bother to lock the it behind him. He took a few steps into the front room and then passed out on the floor boards

 

 

* * *

 

poor rakan gets beaten up im sorry tho it wont happen again (maybe) 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

He tried to get up but immediately regretted it when he body ached with pain. _Oh yeah. That happened._

Despite what happened it hasn’t quite hit Rakan that he gotten badly beaten up by three seniors he has never met.

Rakan stayed on the floor for a bit more. Everything was too hard to do. _I’m too tired and I’m probably missing school. That’s new. Missing school for the first time._ Rakan laughed dryly but gripped onto his stomach.

_Aw, where will Chigusa go? Who would he talk to? Who would give him some lunch to eat?_

_Who would be nice to him?_

Rakan guided his hand to his face and felt the swelling by his mouth and cheek. He found out that he can’t quite open one of his eyes or move his jaw much.

The young teenage boy heard some sobbing noises in the room and then felt his own hot tears run down his face. _Oh...it’s me. I’m crying. I-I got beaten pretty badly, huh?_

Rakan cried himself to sleep because his body was too tired to keep up with his hiccupped sobs.

 

 

 

The next morning, Rakan looked at his newly bandaged face in the bathroom.

_I did the best I could. Not looking too bad besides the obvious._

You couldn’t miss the huge black eye as much as Rakan tried to cover it. _I don’t want to miss another day of school._ He gave one last look and left the house.

He had the occasional glances at his face on the way to the train and the trip to school. The local pretty flower boy had a bandaged face and a huge black eye.

As Rakan walked into school and opened his locker he got a sudden flash of memory of two days ago. He froze for a second and breathing became hard. _Put on your shoes Rakan, come on. It’s not gonna happen here, there’s lots of people here._ But all Rakan could feel the heavy blows he got into his stomach. He felt a tap on his shoulder

‘’No!-‘’

Chigusa took his hand away and looked surprised.  Rakan felt himself calm down a bit but felt dizzy.

‘’Rakan, are you...alright?’’ Chigusa asked softly. His eyes looked the junior up and down. His face fell completely when he looked at his bruises and bandages.

‘’I’m...I just feel a bit sick, y-you see that’s why I took the day off yesterday.’’ Chigusa still looked lost.

‘’I thought I might be up for a day of school but I...might head home’’ Rakan had his eyes on the floor. _I can’t look at him. I just can’t._

Rakan felt an arm scoop under his knees and another holding onto his back. Chigusa lifted the junior up and began walking.

‘’Hey hey what are you doing! Put me down Senpai!’’  All heads turned to the two and stared. Chigusa kept a stern, determined face and held onto Rakan tight. He turned into the nurse’s  office and by the time Rakan gave up protesting.

The nurse was startled by such early patients but looked at Rakan and told Chigusa to set him down on a bed.

‘’Rakan, please get better. I don’t like you feeling sick or bad. It makes me sad. So I’ll stay with you so don’t worry about being alone’’ Chigusa expressed while he touched Rakan’s hand.

_This guy can say whatever he wants without being embarrassed...._

Rakan looked away, flushed but made himself return the touch.

‘’Thanks, Chigusa-senpai’’ Rakan said quietly

‘’Just call me Chigusa, Rakan.’’ Rakan smiled and let his head rest on the pillow.

 

The nurse gave him some medicine and gave him some new bandages. Though Chigusa was excused to leave, he remained sitting beside the bed.

_I know Chigusa must be wondering where I got these bruises and he’s been asking me for a while. I’ll...I’ll leave it be for now. I don’t want to worry him. He’s doing this for me and all._

 

Rakan blinked awake and looked around where he was. _I fell asleep again? Can’t I take a few hits without passing out from it?_

The junior turned his head to see Chigusa have his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Rakan sat for a while looking at the seniors sleeping form. _He looks so peaceful for an odd guy like him...._

Rakan winced at a sudden thought.

_He beat up some people though didn’t he. The same thing that happened to me._

_What does it take to make Chigusa lose it?_

_‘’_ Chigusa _..._ are you awake _?’’_ Rakan asked quietly

‘’Yes’’ Chigusa responded immediately with closed eyes. Rakan sat up in his bed so he can look at Chigusa at more of an eye level.

‘’It’s pretty late, you didn’t have to stay with me all day’’ Chigusa slowly opened his eyes and laid them on Rakan.

‘’I wouldn’t be interested in doing anything else today’’

Rakan felt awful with sudden questioning thoughts about Chigusa that suddenly sprung in his mind.

_Do you really mean that? Do you know me that well enough to say things like this? What’s really important to you Chigusa?_

Rakan looked away and played with his hands, feeling uncomfortable.

‘’Chigusa I want to ask you something....’’ He waited for a bit for Chigusa to respond but it was quiet. Rakan’s eyes still down and looking at his hands, he took an intake of air.

‘’Why did you beat up that senior?’’ Rakan took the chance of taking a glance of Chigusa. The senior’s face changed from his smooth expression to something crumpled. His brows knotted and pressed his lips.

‘’Chigusa?’’

His hands tightened fast and looked at Rakan. It was like day one again, his eyes became cold and pierced Rakan again.

_Wh-what’s this-_

_‘’_ I knew they attacked you Rakan.’’

‘’H-how-‘’

‘’And...I can’t let that happen again.’’ Chigusa stood up.

‘’Where are you going?’’

‘’I’m going to give them want they deser-‘’

Rakan whipped out his arm to hold Chigusa’s wrist.  The senior turned to lock eyes with Rakan.

‘’No, you said you’ll stay here with me. If you leave, I’ll be lonely just like you said. So you’re staying by my side.’’ Rakan held his hold. ‘’Alright?’’

 

* * *

 

handholding :O 


End file.
